Mission: Caught Napping
Giver: Lamar Rewards: $5000 Goals: Rescue some dude from a van driving out of the city. OMG Yeah, this is quite a hard mission but really good fun. You will want a fast car or motorbike before hand. Get one out of your garage or steal one, get on/ inside and then accept the mission. Buy plenty of rounds for your light SMG as well. The Chase The Ballers are heading north out of the city on the maps western most road. You can set your GPS marker anywhere on that freeway to get you there quickly. Once close press down twice on the d-pad to bring up the larger mini map to see how far ahead they are. The van is quite slow and drives sensibly until you open fire so you can line up behind them for a good shot. It seems to be impossible to kill the dude your trying to rescue so spray the back window on the drivers side with your micro SMG. You should be able to kill the driver and the gunman in the same burst but if not some chase tactics are listed below. Once the driver is dead the guy will jump out and into any vehicle you're in. Get back to L.S. The Ballers will now attack you relentlessly in infinite waves so digging in here won't work. If you did the first bit on a motorbike you really really should get a car for the next bit. A bike is possible but you take a lot of fire from the pursuers. Do a U-turn and head back into the city. Don't be fooled into thinking you have outrun the Ballers at any point, they spawn every thime you loose them. If you crash your bike or need to go on foot for any other reason try to get into the back alleys quickly. Don't get bogged down in a firefight, take out a few and run away like a man. You dont even need to kill everyone chasing you on foot, one or two shots to slow them down does the trick. Honestley, if you hang around at this stage you just get over run so keep on the move. They pursue you right up to the destination, it's in the ghetto part of south central so you have quite a bit of city to navigate also. Once there the chase ends and you get your monies. Tactics If you dont take the driver out with the first round of gunfire pull back into the surrounding traffic, you need as much health as possible for the run back to L.S. If on a motorbike try to shoot the vans tyres from afar, then the gunmen, and finally pull up alongside the driver and use the sawn-off. If in a car just try to take out the gunman and then ram the van off the road. The P.I.T. maneuver works well here if you can pull it off.